tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Old Wounds
Log Title: Old Wounds Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare Location: Dominicon Training Room Date: Jlu 14, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Discretion has a broken heart and is supported by her teammates in their own fashion. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 19:52:52 on Saturday, 14 July 2018. Several of the targets in the shooting gallery are marred by various holes and scorch marks, obviously having seen recent use. While, currently, one of the training dummies is getting a work out from Discretion as she strikes, kicks, and otherwise works it over. Normally the quiet and less violent member of the team right now, however, is letting loose causing her typically graceful move to show a, slightly, rage filled quality. This also means her focus in on the dummy, instead of the whole room per normal. Knightmare enters the training hall with a slightly sluggish stride, the damage on her side still rather extensive.. but she stops as she see's Discretion in the hall training. She crosses her arms as she watches it for a shower bit, "Your dropping your guard when you kick slightly." She tilts head to the side before she simply asks, "This.. is unusual for you. Fighting like that." Delusion is keeping to herself over by the sand table, carving a figure from a small piece of metal. GAME: Discretion FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Discretion doesn't notice Knightmare enter as she drives an elbow into the dummy's head then hops back and unleashes a flurry of kicks at its chest. Her optics narrowed as she just mutters and swears (in various languages) as she pummels the target. Knightmare frowns a bit behind her visor, then walks over slowly and reaches out and pushes the fighting target aside and steps in front of it, placing herself in the path of Discretion's attacks, "DISCRETION!" She raises her voice, sharp but not angry.. just enough to ensure it cuts through even extremely loud music, "FALL IN!" GAME: Discretion FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Discretion is snapped out of her private reverie as the target gets pushed aside only to be replaced by her commander. While she doesn't manage to stop her fist as she unleashes another strike the force and anger behind it immediately vanish, leaving the attack's impact negligible on the larger femme's armor. Even as she gathers her wits she falls back and stands straight up, arms resting alongside her sides, and one hand clasping the wrist of the other, optics locked in that thousand yalm stare. Knightmare looks down as the strike falls upon the damage she still carries but makes no real reaction to it, hmphing slightly before looking back up a bit to watch Discretion's options, "If you are going to land a strike, finish it. Do not stop.. if someone is going to step in the way of a blow then they must be willing to take the risk of the damage." She reaches up and touches Discretion's forehead, a rarely used sign of a bit of worry on her part, "But as I said, that was not the way you fight typically. Why the.. anger?" Delusion sets the figure and her scalpel down on the table and leans forward on it. She knows the issue, but it'd probably be good for Discretion to actually tell Knightmare herself. Discretion closes her optics and then looks up at Knightmare. She offers a single word explanation, "Aries." Knightmare does her best not to sigh, but she does twitches briefly before holding still and watching Discretion to give her a moment to expand on that before she pries... or goes to find Nemesis and cause him a great deal of pain, she is unsure which yet. Delusion leans on her hand. She's more than ready to cause Nemesis a great deal of pain, but at the moment, he isn't here. Discretion's shoulders droop a bit. "I was working on tweaking the design for the engex container and something brought him to mind... which lead to the whole being changed, but still having it work, mostly... and then the whole Nemesis thing, and I just got angry and upset and I couldn't focus anymore... so I came down here... and ummm... then you showed up." She glances at Delusion, "When did you get here?" Knightmare chuckles softly, "She was here before I was.. watching over her sister while she was in a foul mood." At least, KM thinks she was. "Do you wish to vent still? It has been awhile since we trained as a team. And we can discuss what to do about this annoyance." Delusion smirks. "I was here when she walked in." She nods to Discretion as she picks up the figure and her scalpel again. "Your shots are pulling to the left again." Discretion opens her mouth to speak then shuts it as she considers. "I, um... no, I don't think we really need to go that far," she answers. "It's just quiet here. Well, not recently with all the things we've been doing, but it's just us...and we've all told our stories over and over, and um, I know we're trying to have a better place to call home..." She kind of trails off, not even sure what point she was eventaully trying to get to. Knightmare does a very very rare thing... she facepalms and mutters, "Oh by the Spark..." Her shoulders slump briefly before straightening up again and she looks over at Delusion with a almost 'Help me' look before focusing back on the smaller Dominicon infront of her, and making a promise to herself if she ever gets her hands on Nemesis she'll deliver his spark directly to Discretion. She tries to look more serious, "And we will find a better place.. this base is a good home.. but I know you and the others want more than this." Delusion lets out a small sigh and gives Knightmare a small shrug, a rare glimpse of honest frustration. "I have already offered to carve whatever she wants into him." Discretion nods, "I know we will. It seems like we have a pretty good chance of making some kind of arrangement with the citizens of Valovolux, and if that happens we can probably convince the Autobots to leaves us alone unless we ask for their help." She still seems a bit distracted, but at least she isn't stuck in that rut just now. Knightmare chuckles as at least some of the funk seems to have faded and reaches out to drop a hand, lightly, on Discretion's shoulder, "What do you wish to do then? I cannot accept such a.. funk in one of my daughters. Otherwise might have to have Widget look at you, see if there is something wrong." The last part coming out with a soft teasing tone, still edged a bit with worry. Delusion sets down the figure she's been working on, giving it a critical optic before nodding to herself and setting aside the scalpel. "The owner of the closest bar is currently in Valvolux Instead." Discretion looks over her shoulder at Delusion, "There is the Golden Stopcock, but the 'Cons have been frequenting it lately." She turns her head back and up to Knightmare. "Honestly, forget about him for longer this time. It's been a good while, but I got more upset now than before." Knightmare considers for a long moment, trying to remember what she had heard about that place and unable to bring it back up at the moment, "Isn't that a endorsement /to/ go there? Get a drink, break the heads of any fools who would think to start anything with us?" Delusion smirks. "Fighting inside the establishment gets you thrown out, at least in theory. There's nothing to stop us once outside the bar, though." Discretion chews her lip momentarily. "I guess it is, kind of, but their stories aren't as good as Encore's..." Knightmare snorts a bit, and shakes her head before she starts to walk towards the exit, "Then tomorrow, or the day after, we will go there and enjoy ourselves.." She pats Discretion on the shoulder again before she leaves, "Just remember, no matter what happens, whatever they do, your sisters and I will be there for you." Delusion nods. "Always," she affirms. Discretion closes her optics briefly, "I know, and thank you." "You. Me. Your Dark Eldar against my Adepta Sororitas," she says to Delusion in a challenging tone even as she walks over to the stack of storage boxes. Log session ending at 22:42:19 on Saturday, 14 July 2018.